Meet Gumball Pan
Later that night, Philip and Sandy walked out of the house. Sandy was wearing white opera gloves and a blue shawl, and Philip, now wearing his cuff links, wore a black cape and matching top hat. He was also carrying a cane. Mama was the first one to go out. "But Philip, do you think the children will be safe without Pal?" asked Sandy, as Philip locked the front door. "Safe? Of course, they'll be safe," Philip smiled, as he walked past her. "Why not?" "Well," said Sandy. "Madison said something about a shadow, and I--" "Shadow?" asked Philip, "Whose shadow?" "Gumball Watterson's." replied Sandy. Philip smiled and nodded. "Oh, Gumball Water--" But then he realized what his wife had just said. "GUMBALL WATTERSON?! You don't say!" And then, he imitated Sandy, saying, "Well, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do?" "But Philip--" Sandy began. "Sound the alarm," hollered Philip, raising his cane in the air. "Call Scotland yard!" And with that, he and Mama turned around and left for the party. "There must've been someone." said Sandy. "Oh, Sandy, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle! Gumball Watterson indeed!" complained Philip, "How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical?" "Philip, darling--" Sandy began before her husband cut her off. "When you're as bad as they are?" Papa went on, "No wonder Madison gets these idiotic ideas!" After Philip and Sandy left for the party, a brown mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Pal, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a 5-year-old kitten with a cutey face, a small bucktooth, small whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a blue trademark hat, matching pants, and a red sweater. His name was Gumball Watterson, Madison's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a small and slender 6-year-old ant with lavender skin and blue eyes along with a pair of small, clear wings on her back. Her name was Princess Dot. Soon Gumball crept to the nursery window with Dot behind him. He saw that Gumball, Tom, and Sylvester are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Pal's doghouse. Dot flew ahead of him. "Over there, Dot!" Gumball whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Dot shook her head. Gumball frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Gumball looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Dot played the music box. "Dot!" he hissed, "Shhh!" Dot immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow!" Dot rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious ant, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty ant?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Gumball to come over. "Huh?" Gumball asked. "Look inside!" Dot said, excitedly. As Gumball opened the drawer, Dot flew in to get the shadow. But Gumball's shadow flew out, and Gumball wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Dot inside. Gumball tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the mouse's reach, and Gumball pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Gumball came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Madison woke up. She found Gumball on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Gumball Watterson!" she cried, startling the 6th grade-aged mouse. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Oh, Gumball! I knew you'd come back. I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, perhaps two years older than me, but then--" As Madison talked, Dot peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Gumball with the soap and laughed. "You can't stick it on with soap, Gumball. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it." She turned on the light of the bedroom while Dot tried to climb out through the drawer's keyhole, only to get stuck. "Although come to think of it, I never thought about it before. Um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it." While Dot was still stuck, she walked to the dresser, took out the sewing kit, and shut the drawer, sending Dot flying backwards, saying, "And I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Gumball?" Dot wasn't amused about it and glowed bright red with jealousy. "After all," Madison went on. "one can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later? Don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Pal got it in the first place. He really isn't--" She saw Gumball floating above the jewelry box she was using as the bed. "Oh, sit down. It won't take long." Madison said. And Gumball did as he was told and Olivia continued talking. "He really isn't vicious, you know. He's a wonderful butler and all! Although daddy says--" "Girls talk too much!" grumbled Gumball. Madison laughed again. "Yes," she said. "Girls talk too mu--" But then she suddenly realized that she did talk too much. "Oh?" "Well, get on with it, girl." Gumball said, as he gave her the leg of his shadow. "My name is Bianca. Bianca Madison Emily Waltson. But everyone just calls me Madison." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Madison's enough." Gumball said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Pal get your shadow, Gumball?" Olivia asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Gumball said, while Dot got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "Well, what were you doing there?" Madison asked. "I came to listen to your stories." Gumball answered, as Dot slipped on some beads and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Crows." "The Lost Cro-- Oh, I remember. They're your men." Madison said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Gumball hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Madison smiled, "I thought I might have never seen you again." "Why?" Gumball asked. "Because my brother, Tom, has to grow up tomorrow." Madison answered. "Grow up?" Gumball quickly turns around and said in shock. "Tonight's his last night in the nursery." Madison said in sadness, as she picked up the sewing kit. "But that means...no more stories." Gumball said. "Mm-hm." Madison sniffled. "No! I won't have it!" Gumball said and took Madison's hand and floats up, making her drop the sewing kit. "Come on!" "B-b-but where are we going?" Madison asked. In the drawer, Dot got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Gumball answered, "To Neverland!" Dot was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Madison said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Gumball said, as Dot left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Gumball, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mommy say?" Gumball was confused and then asked, "Mommy? What's a mommy?" "Why, Gumball, mommy means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Dot pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Madison said as Gumball says. Gumball then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Madison stopped and said, "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Dot was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Dot was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Gumball was confused. "What's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Madison moved herself close to Gumball and was about to touch his lips when Dot pulled her tail. "Oh!" Madison yelped. "Stop! Stop it, Dot!" Gumball shouted. Then he chased Dot around the nursery, attempting to catch her in his hat, but he jumped on the shoe Jaq was using as the bed. Sylvester woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Tom! Tom, wake up! He's here!" Sylvester said, as he jumped out of bed. Tom was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When he rubbed his eyes, he was shocked that Gumball was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Olivia asked. Fievel came back as he caught Dot in his hat. "Princess Dot. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Sylvester walked over to Gumball, he tugged on Gumball's pant leg and said, "Hello, Gumball Watterson. I'm Sylvester." "My name is Tom. How do you do?" the circus mouse asked. Sylvester then looked inside Gumball's hat as Gumball replied, "Hello." "Oh, look! A firefly!" Sylvester said in awe of seeing Dot. "An ant?" Gumball asked in awe. "Amazing." Tom exclaimed in awe. In Gumball's hat, Dot frowned and growled as Gumball heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the ant doing?" Sylvester asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Madison asked. "She says you're a big, ugly girl!" Gumball joked, making Madison laugh, while Dot flew out of his hat. "Well, I think she is lovely!" Madison beamed. Dot flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on." Gumball said, as he put his hat back on. Sylvester held Madison's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Madison answered. "Neverland?" Sylvester asked. "Gumball's taking us." Madison told her brothers. As Gumball hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Timothy and Jaq." Madison said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Tom said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Sylvester said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Gumball chuckled and said, "Well, all right." He turned around back, quickly and said, "But you gotta take orders." Tom saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Sylvester said, saluting too. "But, Gumball, how do we get to Neverland?" Madison asked. "Fly, of course." Gumball told her. "Fly?" Madison asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Madison asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Tom and Madison knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Gumball nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Madison asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Tom asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Madison said in awe. "He can fly!" Tom said in awe too. "He flewed." Sylvester said. Gumball spun around and landed on the jewelry box, saying, "Now, you try." Madison took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Tom was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Sylvester too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'll be a little fly monkey." "Now, everybody try." Gumball floated up and held Madison's hand while Madison held Tom's hand and Sylvester's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flew, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Gumball saw that and was confused. Dot laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Gumball frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Dot dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Dot heard that. "Dust?" Tom and Madison asked in confusion. "Dust?" Sylvester asked. Dot tried to fly away, but Gumball grabbed her by the wings and said, "Yup, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Dot on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Madison smiled. Sylvester covered his head, and Tom looked at it in awe. As Gumball was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Sylvester thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Madison said, as she flapped her arms, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Tom said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Sylvester said, flapping his arms. Olivia saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Gumball shouted. "We can fly!" Madison, Tom, and Sylbester cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Gumball then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Pal then heard someone as he looked up and saw Fievel flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Pal gasped and couldn't believe his eyes. Olivia flew out of the nursery window, and Timothy flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Pal saw them and covered his eyes with his ears, as he lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Sylvester flew out with his stuffed toy fish. Dot stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Pal barked up, as Gumball and Madison dived down each, but Timothy was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Sylvester dived down and lost his stuffed toy fish, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Gumball turned as Madison followed him. Timothy used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Jaq couldn't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Pal barked and flapped his ears as he wanted to go. Jaq then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Sylvester then grabbed Dot and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Pal and right on him as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Sylvester then called out, "Come on, Pal!" He now flew with the others. But Pal only waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Gumball flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Madison looked at her reflection, but Dot messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by a bird and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Fievel pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Madison! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Madison took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Gumball, Madison, Tom, and Sylvester flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Nixcorr27 Category:Fan Fiction